In Heaven
by Soul4Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Herself" Angel comes back to Sunnydale for a BIG surprise


Mistakes are purely my fault...I'm not the world's greatest typist.   
  
Feedback is much appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
In Heaven (Seq. To "Finding Herself")  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish   
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Herself" Angel visits Sunnydale a month later and finds a big surprise that will change his life with Buffy forever.  
Spoilers: I don't think there are any...but you just gotta know the B/A history.   
Authors Notes: Sequel to "Finding Herself" It helps if you read that one first  
Dedication: To everyone that asked for a sequel to this. This is for you guys...and thanks to everyone who sent me the best feedback for the last part of "Finding Herself"  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month had passed since Glory's death. Since then, Buffy and Angel had worked everything out and had reaffirmed themselves as a couple. A long distance couple, but a couple nonetheless. They would visit each other every weekend and call each other about every night, depending on what was going on in the world around them.   
  
Buffy felt as though she were in heaven. Never had she remembered being so happy than when Angel was near her. The whole entire gang had accepted him back into their town, and she felt welcome up in LA with his crew. This was so new for her- she was with Angel, but for once, there was no angst or pain, which was something entirely new in her life. She loved him- it had only taken 24 hours to figure that out that she had never stopped loving him. Buffy knew that no matter whom else she met, her heart would always long for Angel. Now, she finally had him.  
  
Words couldn't even describe how Angel was feeling. For the past 2 years, he had been fighting in LA for 2 reasons: to make amends to those he killed as Angelus and, in some secret way, to fight for his lady. His beloved one: Buffy. Of course he would always love her, but now, he felt as though the two of them could control themselves enough to be together. Hearing her voice over the phone, seeing her shining face when he visited her or she visited him, getting to patrol with her- all of these meant so much to him. He would never let her go again.  
  
That Friday, it was Angel's turn to come down to LA. Buffy and Angel would visit each other's town each weekends. As soon as the sun set on Friday evenings, Angel was in his convertible and driving down to Sunnydale to see his beloved.   
  
When he got down to Sunnydale, it was dark and nighttime. Knowing that during this time Buffy could be anywhere, Angel stopped by the Magic Box to see the gang. Believe it or not, he was actually a friend with everyone in there now. Dawn, Willow, and Tara loved him now since he saved Buffy. Anya just thought that he was interesting. And after a couple visits, Giles and Xander had even spoken to him as a friend, after the two had been able to put everything in their past with Angelus behind them.  
  
"Hey you guys," Angel said, walking in the Magic Box and down the steps.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey Angel!"  
  
"Hello Angel."  
  
And many other greetings he received as he walked deeper into the store. Giles, Anya, and Xander were all around a table, talking amongst themselves. The Magic Box was almost closed so there weren't any customers inside at the moment. Dawn, Tara, and Willow were sitting over on the side at another table with spell books spread out in front of them.   
  
Angel smiled, thinking about how warm this atmosphere was. He felt like he fit in with everyone in Sunnydale for the first time.   
  
"Hey Angel, pull up a chair." Xander called out to him. Believe it or not, Xander had been nice to him ever since he saved Dawn's and Buffy's life a month ago. Angel was *very* surprised that he had changed so much.  
  
"Thanks Xander." Angel replied, walking over and sitting next to the gang at the table.   
  
"So, is this your weekly visit with the Buffster?" Xander asked.  
  
Angel slightly grinned. "Yeah it is, actually." He looked around the room, not hearing her in the back or seeing her around. "Do you know where she is? We had some plans in mind."  
  
"What kind of plans?" Anya asked him.   
  
"I don't know, really..." Angel replied as he smiled towards the gang that sat around him. "Just some hang out time, slaying some demons, maybe catching a movie or something."  
  
Xander was impressed. A movie...that sounded pretty new in the Buffy and Angel universe. He watched Angel carefully as he talked about Buffy and answered questions that Anya asked him. Never had he seen that look in his eyes- a look of happiness and contentment. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face as he spoke of her. Xander, even Giles, had noticed that he had done a total 180 since he had left town two years ago.   
  
"So...back to the subject, here..." Angel said. "You guys know where Buffy is?"  
  
"Oh, she's at the house." Dawn spoke up, looking up from the spell book she had in her hands and over to where Angel sat. "She's doing some cleaning up and trying to get rid of a few things. Y'know...things that were Mom's that we don't really need anymore." Angel watched Dawn speak, noticing that she was finally dealing with everything that had happened. Finally, she had been able to talk about her mom without tears springing to her eyes.  
  
Angel looked back over at Giles. "Is she keeping the house?"  
  
"For now she is. She'll just have to see how everything will go." He replied.   
  
Angel rose to his feet. "Well, I guess I'm going to go head on over there. I can surprise her." He added. With that, Angel turned around and began walking back towards the front door.  
  
"Uh...Angel?" A quiet voice asked from his left.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked back, looking over at the two Wiccans at his side. Tara was addressing him and he stopped walking to look at them. He saw Tara quickly whisper something to Willow and Dawn before pointing down to a book that was probably older than Angel himself. Both of the girls' faces brightened and he saw Willow whisper "wow" very softly.  
  
"So, Angel..." Willow began, straightening up. "Before you go-"  
  
"Let's talk about that soul of yours." Dawn interrupted, unable to keep quiet any longer. There was a smile glued on Dawn's face, and Angel already knew that they had something in mind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buffy was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a knock on the front door. I wonder if that's Dawn? she thought, walking up to the door and drying off her hands on her pants. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of her Angel.   
  
"Angel!" She said enthusiastically. "How are-"  
  
Angel walked inside and wrapped his arms around her, meeting lips with hers and silencing her greeting. Angel ran his hands up along her back as he met lips with Buffy's over and over again. Angel slowly backed the two of them back into the house, slamming the door with his foot. He resumed keeping all his attention on his beloved, caressing her back as he kissed her lips, moving down to her neck and back.  
  
Wow...what a greeting. Buffy thought, welcoming each touch and kiss. Not that I particularly mind.They hadn't seen each other for almost a whole week and she was glad that he was finally in town.   
  
Each kiss that Angel planted on her lips was filled with all the love and passion that he felt for her. He slid his hands up until they tangled in her hair and Buffy mimicked his motions. The two stood there, thinking of nothing but each other. For an instant, time stood still and the only thing that existed were the touch of each other's hands, the taste of one another's mouths, and the feeling of the other's skin.   
  
Angel kissed Buffy with a ferocity that he had never dared before. Moving down to her neck, Angel kissed each inch of exposed skin as Buffy stood there, holding onto him. "Angel..." she moaned, remembering how he always had the power to make her feel this way. Angel's hands slipped down to the hem of her shirt, feeling the material of the fabric she wore. Slowly, he slipped his hands under her shirt, beginning to move his hands up and down her bare back. "Angel!" Buffy cried out, taking a step back from him. "You know we can't do that," she added, breathing heavily.   
  
Angel stared at his blonde beauty. "Yes we can."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at what he said and she looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"I stopped by the Magic Box asking for you. Everyone was there." Angel began explaining. "Well, I was getting ready to leave when Tara, Willow, and Dawn found a spell." Angel began to get excited. "They found a spell for me, beloved."  
  
"What are you saying, Angel?" Buffy asked, still slightly confused.  
  
"It's my soul. Willow and Tara bound it to me forever." Angel explained. "Or, at least until I get my shanshu in which case I hopefully won't need a curse to keep my soul."  
  
Angel saw tears beginning to form in Buffy's eyes. But for once, they weren't tears of pain. They were tears of happiness, joy, and the hopes for a future with her love. "For real?"  
  
Angel walked up to her and took her into his arms, hugging into her lightly. "Yeah, for real." He took the opportunity to lower his head and kiss her lightly. "Hey, you want to go and put it to the test?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel and grinned. "What about Dawn?" She asked him.   
  
"Already got that solved." Angel replied. "She's staying with Anya and Xander tonight."  
  
Buffy's smile widened. Angel had never seen her face look happier. "Race you to the bedroom!" She hollered before turning around and beginning to run for the stairs. Angel followed her and caught up with her half way up the stairs. With a slight possessive growl in the back of his throat, Angel grabbed her and spun her around back into his arms. Buffy looked up at Angel and placed her hand on his face, feeling his skin. Angel ran his fingers down her cheek doing the same. The two lovers both knew that if they took this next step, it was going to change everything.  
  
Angel's fingers lightly ran across Buffy's lips. She gently kissed them in response. Then, as Angel carefully cradled Buffy's chin with his fingers, he slowly bent down and kissed her. Buffy hungrily returned the kiss, desperately wanting to be in his arms for eternity once again. Angel's hands began racing up and down Buffy's body, something he had dared not do before. He picked Buffy up off her feet for a second, just to be closer to her, and Buffy knew exactly how he felt. Buffy pushed his head down closer to hers as their tongues dueled inside their mouths. Each kiss became more passionate and loving than the next as he slowly carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Long after Buffy had fallen asleep, Angel's eyes were still open. His beloved one was on his right side, sleeping peacefully with a smile etched on her beautiful features. Angel moved his head from on top of hers so he could get a better look at her- his loved one. Never had she looked so beautiful in his eyes. He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead, smiling. From underneath the covers, Angel rubbed small circles with his fingertips on her bare stomach.  
  
They- the Powers, Oracles...*whoever*, had allowed Angel to return to heaven. His soul was his to keep now, and nothing would ever rip it away from him again. Because of this, there would never be any cause for him to have to walk out of Buffy's life ever again. He would never have to cause her any pain ever again. No, he was here to stay. Angel would be with his beloved until death and beyond.  
  
Things would probably continue like before. Angel knew that both he and Buffy still had their jobs- their destinies that couldn't be changed. They lived in two separate cities, both with duties in each one. However, he did know that this- his soul- had changed 1 thing: It only increased their love for each other.   
  
To his side, Angel felt Buffy begin to stir. Very slowly, she opened her eyes, looking up at him. Her hazel pools were filled with surprise that he was here and unmistakable love for him. "Hey," she whispered.  
  
"Hey, my love." Angel replied, leaning down to kiss her. Buffy instantly responded, her lips molding to his, welcoming every second of it. Never in her life did Buffy ever think that she could feel this way- truly happy and content with the love of her life.  
  
"I can't believe this is real." Buffy whispered minutes later, back in Angel's arms. She lay on her side, using Angel's chest as a pillow as she lightly drew on his chest with her fingers. "I never though we'd get this chance ever again."  
  
"Me either." Angel said. He leaned down and kissed her head, breathing in the vanilla scent of her hair and her scent that was purely Buffy. "How do you feel?" He asked her, looking down at her smiling face.  
  
"I feel..." Buffy's voice trailed off as she thought up the correct words to say in reply to that. "I feel like I'm in heaven." She said, smiling up towards her lover. "You?"  
  
"I couldn't have put it better, my love." Angel whispered, leaning over and capturing her lips with his. Angel's soul had finally found his perfect match- his soulmate. So had Buffy's. Their heads bumped together and Buffy's and Angel's lips met in a gentle kiss. Their kiss was filled of love, passion, dedication towards each other, and a dedication to one another that together, they could beat anything.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
So, what did you think? Sequel any good?  



End file.
